The elevator installation is installed in a building. It essentially consists of a car which is connected by way of support means with a counterweight or with a second car. The car is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive which selectably acts on the support means or directly on the car or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used to convey persons and goods within the building over individual or several floors.
The elevator installation includes devices in order to safeguard the elevator car or also a counterweight in the case of failure of the drive or support means or in the case of other faulty behavior. For that purpose, use is usually made of elevator brakes which when required can brake the elevator car or the counterweight on the guide rails. These elevator brakes are increasingly actuated by electromechanical actuators.
An actuator of that kind is known from International Application WO2011/113754, which can actuate a pair of elevator brakes synchronously. This actuator counteracts possibly arising impact and shock loads by use of damping devices such as hydraulic, pneumatic or magnetic damping devices. Impact noise and material loads are thus reduced. It is unsatisfactory in that regard that actuation speed is slowed down by the use of damping devices of that kind.